Doppelgänger
by The Grim Reeper
Summary: Suck at summaries. Kain has a clone; originally meant to kill the real Kain, no one understands what its intentions are anymore. Post Defiance. Warning: Contains nudity, blood, sexual and physical abuse, yaoi and hetro. Rated M. CHAPTER 9 IS UP! IMPORTANT NOTICE - DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My name is Georgia. I'm a seventeen year old mortal girl who has just met a four thousand year old vampire named Kain; who turns out to be my many times great grandfather. Since my parents disowned me, I have been homeless for two years. Kain found me in a dark alley way in Nosgoth. He looked deep into my eyes and saw me as a distant relative going a long way down his direct family. Just to be sure, I gave him my permission to taste my blood. He only had one drop and confirmed I was a relative. Just from him looking at me, I felt a lot of warmth and love from him; though, he doesn't show it much. Kain knew I had no home to go to, so he offered me the shelter of his home. I am more than grateful to him.

Ever since then, Kain has shown me more compassion than anyone else in my whole life.

Not long after, he gave me a blue crystal on a silver chain to put around my neck. Kain said to me, _"With this crystal, you can call Raziel from the Reaver when the time comes that you need him most. Remember one thing though; you can only call him once. After he returns to the blade, he can't come back. All you do to call him is just grip the crystal and call him willingly, vocally or mentally. This is the last magic crystal connected to the Soul Reaver in the world, so be careful with your timing and the type of situation it is."_

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

It was midnight; I had been inside the house all night, so I decided to go outside for some fresh air. I sat near the closed gates and I saw Kain behind them; I was wondering why he was there, instead of this side of the gate. I guessed he had his reasons and didn't question him. We talked for a while, and I told him how thankful I was for him taking me off the street and giving me a home. I told him how he had given more than my parents ever had, and that I loved him because of that (as a father figure). I thought since I had been there for a month, he just might open up a bit more.

He smiled; I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about that smile was off, and it creeped me out, like it wasn't the person I thought I was speaking to. I could almost feel my blood turn to rubber.

The conversation finally ended and he left. He didn't tell me where he was going. I assumed that he off to feed. I decided to go back inside and go to bed. The fresh air made me feel relaxed enough to go to sleep.

I entered the house, closed the door, turned around and was shocked to see Kain with Janos Audron. I saw him leave outside just a few seconds ago, what was going on?

Kain stood up from his chair and walked over to me, "I'm just going to find Vorador and bring him here. I won't be long, Georgia." With that, he left out the door. Now it was just me and Janos.

"You must be Kain's human descendant? My name is Janos." He offered his talon to me. I answered, shaking his talon, slightly nervous as I'm only used to shaking something with five fingers, "I'm Georgia."

"Georgia... That's a lovely name; it's a strong one." He said. I smiled, but it quickly faded, when I remembered what happened outside. "You look as if something troubling you. Whatever is the matter, young lady?" Janos asked me. I sat in Kain's chair; I buried my face in my hands and sighed. Janos leaned forward in his seat, placing a talon on my shoulder, "What is troubling you, Georgia?"

"When I was outside, someone came up to me and talked to me. He looked and sounded exactly like Kain, so I thought it was him." I answered. Janos leaned back into his seat, very thoughtful. There was something going on that I didn't know about here. "You must stay away from that man. He's not someone you want to get involved with. Kain will explain it to you later, when he's back with Vorador." He said.

I became very nervous, "You mean that was someone else?"

Janos nodded, "We believe he was created to destroy Kain. After looking into the situation, the clone seems to be sidetracked for some reason. A lot of young men and women have been reported missing since this clone has come to be. The doppelgänger is wears a black ring around its neck. Kain and I were discussing it all before you came inside. That's why he is seeking out Vorador, so we can find out who created this clone and destroy him or her and the clone. We need as many on our side as possible incase thing get out of hand." Janos answered.

Kain returned. He came into the room without the other said vampire. "Kain, where's Vorador? Couldn't you find him?" Janos asked.

"My clone found him before I did. Vorador's dead." Kain answered. Janos jumped out of his seat and walked over to Kain.

"Where is he, Kain?"

"He's behind the gates, where I found him and left him." Kain answered. Janos ran out of the house to find Vorador's corpse.

I went up to Kain. I couldn't find a black ring around his neck, so I figured it was safe to hug him. Kain hugged me back, obviously feeling awkward, as he's not used to such acts. I let go of him to give him back his personal space.

"Kain, I'm scared. I don't want to be kidnapped." I whispered, trailing off.

"Of me?" Kain said, raising an eyebrow.

I half smiled, "It's not you that I'm scared of, it's someone who looks like you." I answered.

Kain placed a talon on my shoulder, gently (that's the best affection he can give me, hugging isn't an easy task for him), "Promise me, you'll never stay as far away from that man as possible. Promise?"

"I promise," I replied. Kain took his talon off of my shoulder. I asked, "What would he do to me, if he found me?" I kinda knew what the answer would be.

"He will kidnap you." He replied, bluntly.

I just looked at Kain, "You make it sound like it's nothing."

"If only it was that easy. But, we'll keep you safe." With that, I felt reassured. Sill felt nervous, but not as much. "It doesn't look like Janos is coming back anytime soon." Kain said, looking towards the door, then back at me, "You look tired Georgia. I'll talk about this with you tomorrow. You just head off to sleep."

He was about to sit in his chair when I asked, suddenly fearful, "But, what if your clone comes into my room."

"I've had some of my human slaves put up a ward gate outside my room. You can sleep there tonight, I won't be needing it."

"...Thank you, Kain." Was all I could say. I felt... honoured, I guess.

Kain just nodded, and so I left the room and headed for Kain's room. As I shut the door, I heard the front door open. I heard Janos and Kain talking, I think about Vorador and the clone, but I couldn't make it out. Fortunately, it didn't take too long for me to drift to sleep.

TBC...

_I hope this was ok. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm suffering a tad of writers block. Just a tad... Anyway, on with the story._

_Chapter 2_

I was asleep in Kain's bed; when the window opened, my eyes cracked open. My vision was a bit foggy, but it became clearer the more I rubbed my eyes. The night breeze blowing on the blood stained, lace curtains. I thought I had closed it just before I went to bed. But, there's also the possibility I could've forgotten and not realising it.

I got up, shivering from the cold of the night. I was at the window and saw the glyph ward gate behind it. Sometimes I wondered why Kain had one if it harmed him, but then it dawned on me that he might want to keep certain vampires out of his home. "At least that creepy clone can't come in here with that gate up." I said to myself.

"You're wrong there, Love." A voice behind me said. I almost jumped from fright and almost felt like dying when I saw the figure that looked like Kain with a black ring around his neck. "Just because I look like a vampire doesn't mean I am one. As you probably already know, I wasn't born naturally. I was created, but not the way a vampire is created. Moebius had some of Kain's DNA and gave me life. My objective was to destroy Kain, using his own powers against him, to rid of the vampire race" He said to me.

My legs were shaking. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't want to be taken away, who knows what would happen to me? "What are you doing here? If Kain sees you with me, he'll kill you." Trying to be strong, I thought if I threatened him, he'd leave.

The clone just scoffed with pure amusement. Coming closer to me as I was frozen in fear, he answered, "I came to see you." He touched my cheek with his right claw, "You're so... gorgeous." He whispered, lusciously. I flinched away from his touch. The doppelgänger began circling me.

"Are you going to kidnap me? Rape me? Or kill me?" My voice trembled a little bit.

"Now, why would I do such things to a pretty girl like you?"

I refused to answer.

"Very well." He purred.

I realised, that because he isn't a real being, he could walk through the ward gate, like a mortal.

I remembered the front gates, where I met this clone and where he killed Vorador. There was mist and fog on the ground. It occurred to me that Vorador didn't have the chance to save himself, "You killed Vorador."

"You're a smart cookie, aren't you?" He stopped circling me and stood in front of me. He asked, "Do you feel anything for me? I need to know if what you said was true."

'_Oh, crap!'_ I thought to myself, remembering what I said to him at the front gates. He kept going on and on and on about this topic, until I had enough of it. I gripped my hair tightly and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT!" I'm sure it was loud enough for Kain and Janos to hear. The clone gripped his head and ears tightly when I screamed. I even saw the aura around his head glow an evil red. His claws dropped to his sides and he began moving over to the window. He turned his head to look at me, "I'll be back when you've cooled off." He growled.

He opened the window and jumped out. I walked over to the window and closed it, then I walked backwards to the bed and plonked myself on the mattress.

The door flung open and there stood Kain and Janos. Janos stayed by the door as Kain walked towards me. "Georgia, why did you scream?" Kain asked me. Did I hear a twinge of worry in his voice? I couldn't speak. All I could do was look at my feet.

"I'll come back tomorrow night, Kain." Janos said.

"Alright." Was Kain's answer.

Just as Janos was about to close the door, I warned him not to walk anywhere there was mist or fog.

"Thank you, Georgia, for letting me know. I'll be careful." Janos then closed the door and left the house.

Kain placed a talon under my chin to make me look at him. "He was here, wasn't he?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "He can walk through the ward gate." Kain sighed. I continued talking, "Before I barged in on you and Janos earlier, I sat next to the gates and... your clone talked to me. I thought he was you, and I said some things that might've given him the wrong impression. Now, I don't know if he thinks he's in love with me or not, but he came in here and asked me if it was true."

"And what did you say to him?"

"I didn't answer him. I don't think I've ever felt so scared before."

Kain told me to get under the sheets o the bed, and I did. I didn't really want to go to sleep after what happened. Kain placed his talon on my forehead, and I started to feel dizzy. Eventually, I fell asleep, unable to fight it anymore.

_I hope it wasn't too sappy. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

/NORMAL POV/

_(Georgia's dream)_

_The forest was dark, gloomy and cold. Georgia was growing more frightened and tense by the second. She was beginning to wonder if she should give up her search for the doppelgänger and call for Raziel to take her out of this almost-blackish forest. But, this wasn't exactly the life threatening situation. Georgia knew this wasn't the right time to call him._

_Kain told her to call Raziel through the pendant her gave her, when the time was right. He could only be called once. And the pendant around her neck was the only one left in the entire world. It was the only remaining fragment that belonged to the sword: Soul Reaver, the imprisonment of many souls it once contained, only now to hold Raziel inside. But, for some odd reason, Georgia almost knew that her life and death situation would come sooner than hoped for._

_She continued to wonder aimlessly in the forest, not knowing how she got there exactly, but the fact that a strong wind had blown her away from the Vampire Citadel – where she last saw Kain – and awoke in a forest unknown. Her breath escaped her lungs into the freezing cold night air._

"_Georgia... Georgia..." The voice was eerie and barely audible._

_Georgia could hear her name being called out to her. She couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from, nor could she distinguish whom the voice belonged to._

_Suddenly, without time to notice and run away, someone came up behind Georgia and covered her mouth. She couldn't see his or her face, but whoever it was, was quite strong. All Georgia knew was she being dragged around the forest in her sleepy state, unaware of where she was going._

_(End of Georgia's dream)_

/BACK TO GEORGIA'S POV/

"AAAHHHHH!" I woke up startled, with cold sweat running down my face from that horrid dream. "A dream... A dream..." I kept telling myself. It was just a horrible dream, nothing more.

I looked to my right, noticing there were bed sheets on the floor. He must've slept on the floor. I just hoped he hadn't left me alone in the house. What if the clone came back?

And not too much of a surprise, he did. He opened the window, and came through it. I was too rigid from fright to move. "Did you miss me?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Not really." I answered, trying to be bold.

"Don't be frightened with me. I hate that."

The sound of his voice didn't sound as sincere as the last time he was here. There was more authority in his voice this time.

It made me wonder if this clone had a split personality. He had an odd sort of expression on his face. It looked as if it was part shock and part focused. I was getting the feeling he could sense Kain's presence nearby.

"I'll be back for you later. And next time, I'll take you with me. So, Kain cannot interrupt us again."

I still sat up in the bed, scared stiff and not able to move a muscle, as the clone kissed my forehead and left; this time closing the window.

I still could not move, not even blink. The thought of what the clone might've had in mind kept replaying in my mind. It was nauseating, and terrifying to think about.

Kain came into the room, "Did you sleep wel-" He discontinued what he was going to say, when he saw me in my current state. "What's happened?"

_(Later that night...)_

After I regained control of my mind and thoughts, I told Kain about the clone paying me another visit, as well as the events in my dream. Kain warned me to keep the pendant around my neck at all times, from now on. Kain knew that his doppelgänger was dangerous.

The clone was close all the time. And time was running short. To kill it. Especially, since Moebius – the creator of Kain's clone - is already dead, ending the life of that freak will not be an easy task. As if it was in the first place.

We decided to search for it. Kain asked for Janos to help, to quicken the search. Janos went to search inside the Vampire Citadel while Kain and I would search the outside. That's where we decided to start.

"Have you found anything yet?" I asked Kain, who was just a fair distance away from me. Occasionally, glancing back at me to make sure I was still there and safe.

"Nothing." he answered. I sighed. "We'll try the Human Citadel and the Pillars, once Janos has finished his search from the inside."

"Ok." I replied. Plain and simple.

Suddenly, a strong gush of wind started up. Strong enough to take a house of the ground, like a cyclone. The wind was so thick and dirty. Even if Kain is still close to me, I couldn't see him. I could just barely hear him call out my name. I couldn't tell if my feet were still on the ground, or if I was in the air.

The wind began to weaken. My eyes felt like they were on fire. I felt something underneath my feet. But, my vision was blurry and I felt too tired to even care what it was, or where I was. My guess was that my feet found the ground again. I collapsed, falling on my back and drifted off to sleep.

_(A few hours later...)_

When I had woken up, I couldn't tell if it was still night time, just the fact that I was in a forest and it was dark, gloomy and cold. Just like in my dream. I decided as I was searching for my way out, that I'd search for Kain's clone at the same time...

_Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I'll come up with a new chapter as soon as I can. Raziel will be able to talk to Georgia in the next chapter. Plz review!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. I've had personal troubles and writer's block – I know, it's a terrible mix. Anyways, on with the story..._

_Chapter 4_

I sat underneath a withered tree in this dark forest. I started to feel very scared, and the cold breeze that filled the forest with cold fear made me feel so cold, it made me shiver and feel tired. I tried so hard to stay away for my sake. Maybe sitting under a tree was a bad idea. Maybe just walking around would help me build up my strength gradually. But, that would make me colder than I already am. I didn't know what to do. I decided to stay underneath the tree, until I thought of the best thing for me to do in this situation.

"It's so cold... This place is so scary... I wish Kain was here..." I said to myself. But, I realised, fear and negative thoughts wouldn't make me safe, "No... I know he'll come for me... And I know he's safe too..."

_"Georgia..."_

I voice disrupted my thoughts. But, it wasn't like the voice I heard in my dream. Why was this different, I wonder?

"_Georgia... Grip the pendant to talk to me... You have nothing to fear from me..."_

Then it came to me, Raziel. How is it he can talk to me, though? He's in the Soul Reaver. This doesn't make sense to me. So, I grabbed hold of the pendant around my neck, it was glowing bright blue.

_"_Raziel..." I answered quietly. I received a mental image of his pre-fallen self smiling at me. It warmed me almost immediately and made me forget the cold breeze.

_"Hi, Georgia. It's not safe in this forest."_ He told me.

_"_I know. But what can I do?"

_"Just sta-"_

Before Raziel could say whatever it was he was going to say to me, we heard a clash. It sounded metallic-like. _"Georgia..."_ A voice called out my name, just like in my nightmare.

_"Georgia, whatever you do, do not scream."_ Raziel sounded almost as scared as me.

_"_Raziel, why aren't you whispering like me? They'll hear you." I whispered, clinging to the pendant for dear life.

_"Don't worry. They can't hear me. No one can. Only you and Kain can communicate with me."_

"Why? I don't understand how you can communicate when you're trapped inside the Soul Reaver." Raziel didn't answer me. Maybe I shouldn't know.

I could feel the figure getting closer to me. _'...Do not scream...'_ Those words that Raziel said rang in my ears. I could see the figure's shadow. _"Do not scream"_ He told me again. The urge to scream was taunting me. I now could see the eyes, glowing blood red in the dark. I couldn't see its face. Then I did something that I'll always regret doing, but I couldn't resist. I disobeyed Raziel and screamed.

"_Georgia!"_... was the last thing I heard from Raziel, before I felt a hard smack on the head. Even in that state, I wasn't stupid enough to think it was Raziel who hit me. I felt myself being lifted up onto someone's shoulder. The pressure from the shoulder was digging into my stomach and made me cough and gasping for air. I felt dizzy and woozy. I felt myself drift into a deep sleep while being carried away on the shoulder of a stranger. Or what would be a stranger if hadn't met him before...

Many hours later, I awoke feeling crook. My head was hurting, my stomach hurled, and I felt my wrists and ankles being held by something cold. When my vision cleared up a bit, I took a peak at them. I was chained to a bed, in what looked like an exotic castle room, with orange laces everywhere, and orange sheets on the bed. It was a comfortable bed, but it would be more comfortable, if I could lie on my side, with my arms down and my legs together.

Parted legs... That made me wonder, and think about something that occurred earlier. I remembered Kain's clone coming into his room and talking to me. He said he'd take me with him, so Kain could never disturb us. I didn't like to think what might happen to me now.

At least I was still able to get to my own neck to reach my pendant. Wait! It was gone. I panicked. Where is it? I need that pendant. I need Raziel. I need to feel safe again.

I just started to cry, when I discovered my body was stripped of my shirt, and jeans. All I had on was my underwear and bra. I managed to cross my chained arms over my bust. Trying to protect myself from any perversion I may not be aware of.

I heard someone open the door. And who, but that fuckin' clone! Hey, since when do I use foul language? I'm growing up too fast, I suppose. I shivered, but I don't know if it was fear, disgust or both.

"Hello, Georgia." He purred.

I spat at him. "Cut the bull! Where's my necklace? It was given to me by... my mother. I can't lose it, it's a family heirloom. Give it back, and you won't get hurt." I growled. I didn't dare tell him Kain gave me the pendant, nor did I tell him about Raziel.

He snorted. He sounded quite amused, "How can you hurt me when you're chained to a bed?"

He had a point there. A darn good one... I have to admit; I'm in Hell's Pit now.

_Again, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. There will be sexual harassment in either the next chapter, or later chapters. Anyone who can't handle that, I suggest you turn your back from this story. R&R, if you please... :D_


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

(NORMAL POV)

Kain was wandering around the Vampire Citadel, frantically, searching for Georgia. Janos finally came out, "I couldn't find any sign of him." Janos saw the state of Kain walking in circles. Never had he seen Kain like this, it was so unnatural for the vampire.

"Kain are you alright?" Then, Janos noticed Georgia wasn't around. "Kain?"

"I'm fine, Janos." was Kain's 'supposedly' calm answer.

Janos sighed. "You haven't seen Georgia, have you?" Kain asked, walking over to Janos. Janos shook his head, "No, I'm afraid not, Kain. I've only just come out."

Kain sighed. "What happened?" Janos asked.

"There was a strong storm a while ago. It blew Georgia away."

"It sounds like sorcery is involved. Have you thought about looking in the forest? The wind might've blown her in there."

"The forest?" Kain remembered Georgia's dream, "It's her nightmare."

"Nightmare?"

Kain sat on the ground, Soul Reaver began to glow a faint light blue, and his eyes became unfocused. Janos waited a while, knowing Raziel was busy talking to Kain.

"_Kain you have to find Georgia. She's somewhere in the forest, but I fear your clone or one of his minions have captured her."_ Raziel said, in a panicked tone.

"Can't you ask her where she is?"

"_I'm afraid the pendant isn't with her right now. I can't reach her."_

"I told her to never remove it from her neck! How can that girl be so foolish?" Kain mentally screamed.

"_Kain, calm down. It's not her fault. She didn't remove it. She was unconscious when it was taken from her."_ Raziel said, as quickly as he could before Kain exploded.

Kain sighed and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, Raziel had already closed their conversation.

Kain stood up and faced Janos. "Talking to Raziel?"

Kain just nodded. Janos was about to whisper to Vorador, but remembered he was murdered. He looked over to Kain, "Shall we move on?"

Kain turned around and said, "To the forest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(GEORGIA'S POV)

I was finally released from my chains and was able to sit up. The doppelgänger told me, earlier that he had no other clothes to keep me covered, and gave me my clothes back when it was clean of the mud and grot that was on it before. He wasn't about to let me sleep on his bed with dirty clothes on.

I was feeling cold and scared again. Even more scared without my pendant. Talking to Raziel gave me a small sense of comfort when I was in the forest. I badly wanted to shower. I was feeling unclean from being covered in mud, and the dirt in my hair was making my head feel itchy.

My stomach began to rumble. I hadn't eaten for a whole day. The door was locked and guarded, so I can't just go to the kitchen to get something to eat. Or better yet, escape. But, if I escaped, I'd be leaving my pendant behind. I would have to go back to get it, but I might run into the doppelgänger. My nightmare would start again, and he would surely punish me with either a beating or rape. Both, to me, was equally torturous just from thinking about it.

The clone peeked in from the edge of the door, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a day."

I didn't dare to look at him. I mumbled, quietly, "Why do you care so much? You've given me hell since I met you, thinking _you_ were Kain." He came into the room. My heat felt like it was running a marathon. He sat next to me, he put his talon up to my cheek to stroke it. I flinched, but he continued to stroke it, making me feel uncomfortable, even though it was meant to be reassuring. I so wanted to cry. I needed Kain and Raziel to come to my rescue and put and end to this hell. "I'm sorry, I've hurt you. All I'm asking is for you to give me a chance, while Kain is out of the way for now."

I couldn't understand how this is happening. He's asking me to give him a chance. My heart said _no_. My mind said _yes_. If I said _no_ to him, he would hurt me again and never let me go free. If I said _yes_, he might build his trust in me. I would either be able to escape without him expecting it (which would result in him hunting me and hurting me), or he would learn to let me go, however long that takes. But, he might also make me do things against my will. _Yes_ and _No_ both had consequences, but if I was going to get my pendant back, I'll have to say _yes_, even though I didn't want to.

"I'll give you a chance." My stomach went from hungry to feeling sick. The clone had a smirk on his face, and kissed my neck as a thank-you. He asked me if there was any kind of food in particular that I fancied. "Surprise me." I said, not knowing what to say. Everything that's happening right now is a lot for my mind to register at once. He nodded and left the room.

He opened the door again, and said to me, "After you've eaten, you gonna need a bath, I'll show you to your bathing area later on."

Bathing area, huh? Maybe if there are any windows, I can escape. He'll most likely have guards behind the doors anyway. We'll wait and see. Now, to wait for my food. My hunger returned as my confidence began to boost up a bit.

He came back again. I thought he had brought me my food. He hadn't. Is he playing games, or something? "I thought you might feel better with this back." He had my pendant in his hands. I ran to him and snatched it off him. No was no smudges or scratches on it. It was still in the same condition it was in when Kain gave it to me. The doppelgänger closed the door quickly. My luck was returning. I can now talk to Raziel and he can talk to Kain for me. I felt a grin growing on my face.

_Ok, I'm sorry for the late update. But, I'm finding it hard to get my muse back. And I'm feeling a bit exhausted from personal things and stuff. But, thank you everyone for being patient with me. I hope this chapter was to your liking, and hopefully there will be a bit of what I promised in the next chapter. Please review and bare with me in the meantime. Thankies!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

I took hold of the pendant, trying to focus, trying to reach Raziel. No luck within the first 10 seconds, though. _"Hi, Georgia."_ he answered, _"I'm glad you have your pendant back, me and Kain were getting worried."_

"Kain was worried?" It didn't seem like him, not even towards me.

"_Well, of course. You're his only really family left in all the world. I know that sounds weird, because I was his vampire son, his first. Sure, he loved me and never showed it. But, it's not the same kind of love for you; I'm not exactly his flesh and blood. Never was. Kain's only now, slowly, learning to express love now. In my personal experience, I think you're best thing to have happened to him."_ Raziel explained.

"_What's happening now?"_ he asked.

"The clone is getting me food right now; then he's letting me have a bath afterwards. I'm gonna check for any windows and such for an escape." I answered.

"_Good. Oh, you remember when Kain taught you how to detect poisons by their distinct smell, no matter how dull the sense can be, right?"_

"Ah hah..." I replied with a small nod.

"_Don't forget to do that when he brings in your food. He may want you, but there's no knowing how crazy he really is. Ok_?" He said, deeply concerned.

"Ok..."

Raziel closed our connection, and just then, Whatshispickle-that-looks-like-Kain walked in with my food. He has supplied a tray with water, a cold chicken and salad plate, pumpkin soup, buttered bread, and a small tub of vanilla ice cream. It looked and smelled a whole lot yummier than what you would get in a hospital, that's for sure! He set it down into a table for me and brought it up to the bed. I got stuck into it as soon as it was in reach. I was so damn hungry, I could pretty much finish it all within seconds!

Since the clone couldn't fit a word in to say something to me while I was scoffing my face, he just got up, placing a white silk bathrobe on my bed next to me. The he began to leave the room. Just before he closed the door, I managed to swallow down the food in my mouth without chocking myself, "Thank you." No matter how much I hated this guy, still had to be well-mannered out of habit... Honestly, I really don't know what's gotten into me these days...

"Your welcome, Georgia." he replied, closing the door completely. You could almost hear him smile, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, _he_ led me to his bathing chamber. It looked more like a royal dancing room or something! In the center of the room was the spa, it was huge (!), and it was already filled, topped with bubbles, of course. It had black and blue tiles on the floor. The walls were light blue as well as the pillars around the room – The pillars being roman-like. I looked around the room for any windows or any other way for escape while I was bathing. I noticed one window that was high enough for me to reach later on. It gleamed light onto the bubbles on the spa.

"In you go." The bastard said to me. I just looked at him, shocked. _'Aren't you gonna leave and let me have my privacy?'_ I thought.

"Don't worry, I promise not to look." He said, turning his back to the spa. I walked towards the spa, disappointed that I might not be able to make my escape, and taking my robe off. I placed it onto the table near the spa, not sure if the doppelgänger was watching, and I didn't want to look to check either. I placed my pendant into a little box to keep it safe and I put it on top of my robe before stepping into the spa.

I sunk my head under the water to get my hair wet and brought myself back up. It felt really refreshing, until the clone put soap into my hair and started to clean me. I almost got a fright, "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning your hair. What else would it seem like?" He replied, sarcastically.

"No, I meant why are you doing this?"

"You're a guest in my home and I have to tend to your needs. Especially since you've gone through a lot these past two nights since we met, it's the least I could do." He said to me, sincerely.

I just wanted to cry right now and wish for this all to stop, but I knew that was impossible. So I just let him clean my hair, and he combed it gently while the soap was still in it. He grabbed a jug with water already in it, bringing my head back, "Close your eyes." I did what I was told. He kept rinsing until he was sure all the soap was gone, and brought my head forward. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Everything felt like it was brighter than it originally was.

At this point, the doppelgänger got a sponge with vanilla/cinnamon scented shower gel – Which was always my favourite gel. He lifted my arm up and began scrubbing me. This is where it got scary for me, but not once did he touch my tits or go below there. Once he was finished with my back, shoulders, neck and arms, he handed the sponge to me and said, "I'm sure you'd rather clean your private areas and everywhere else now, than let me do it." I took the sponge from him and started off with my legs. He sat on a chair and watched.

"You know, you could've continued cleaning me and end up having me." I said, shaken almost.

"I know. But, I also have respect for you. You're not a slut or a whore like a lot of young women your age; and I'm not saying this just because you're a virgin. Even virgins can be real sluts."

'_How did you know I'm virgin?'_ I screamed in my mind.

"I won't take you yet. I want to get to know you first. Like a real gentleman." He smiled.

I just thought, _'A real gentleman doesn't in a way tell a woman of 17 that he'll eventually have sex with her against her will. Besides, you wouldn't know a real gentleman if one came and bit you in the face.'_

I had finished clean all the dirt off my body and the clone handed me a towel. He turned around while I got out. I grabbed my robe and pendant, and he walked me out of the bathing room, leading me back to my room.

"I'll come back, if I need you again before dinner. You look tired. Try getting some sleep in the meantime?"

"Ok." I replied, nervously. He gave me a harsh kiss on the lips, and walked out of the room, locking the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal POV)

"Kain, I we're lost. This forest is too big, and we're unfamiliar with it. We won't find Georgia at this rate." Janos says to Kain. Kain gripped Soul Reaver and began conversation with Raziel, "Raziel we need you to help us find Georgia. Are we close?"

"_No, you're nowhere near her. I can't pinpoint her location exactly. All I can say is she is deep within the forest."_

"What?"

Raziel had already faded out of the conversation.

"So, what now?" Janos asks

"It seems like we're stuck here. She's deep in the forest. It'll be like seeking a needle in a haystack." Kain replies, obviously very frustrated.

_Again, sorry for not updating for months. I'm trying to make my updates a lot quicker now, though. R&R in the meantime!_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I only wanted to take a couple of months off from fanfiction before my previous PC went "Kaputt!" lol. But, I'm back now, and I'll try my best to update as much as possible, but I can't make promises I can update as quick as I used to, my brain had a good long sleep during my time away from here. Enough with my rambling, I hope this chapter is a good start for me making up for lost time. Please review... It really helps. Ta! Enjoy!_____

Chapter: 7

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep; I guess being clean calmed me down a bit. I fluttered my eyes open and noticed a young boy in my room. He was sitting on a stool by the wall reading a book that looked quite old. He was reading aloud and seemed to be having some trouble with his reading, but he's doing it anyway. Practice makes progress, so good on 'im (whoever he is)! Judging by the thin ragged clothes he was wearing, he's probably a servant for Kain no: 2. He looked to be my age, with wavy light brown hair. He was quite good looking, to tell you the truth.

I sat up, and flung my legs over the side of the bed. The boy jolted, so obviously not expecting me to do that. "...Hi." He said, shyly, looking at me. I noticed his eyes were the most unnatural yet beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen in my life. But, his skin was a delicate olive colour; he couldn't be a vampire, surely... "Hello. My name's Georgia." I finally answered. He's so stunning. No painted portrait of him could ever hold a candle to him in person.

"My name is Adam."

I held my hand out to shake his. He was a little surprised and unsure of it at first, but he took my hand and shook it. His hand was warm; definitely not a vampire. Silly me... "Lord Kain has assigned me as your personal servant." My brain couldn't put a face to the name; I was so caught up from the beauty of this boy. My eyes squinted and lips slightly pursed automatically, as I was about to mouth out the word "who". "The man of this mansion." Adam said to me. Then I remembered Kain and the clone. "Ah, right, sorry. Wait – mansion?! I thought this was a castle."

Adam smiled, "That's the way the inside is designed. Not that I've even seen any mansions before this one, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's the largest in the world. It does look like a castle, inside, but it's really a mansion. I've been here a month and I still get lost, there's probably dozens of rooms I haven't seen yet." He has such a pretty smile...

"So, how did you end up here?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

"The same way as you. He saw an attractive person, turned his previous 'love' into a servant, and made me his love; but as you can clearly see, he doesn't find me as attractive now."

"So, he replaced you with me, because he thinks I'm more attractive? But, I thought he only fancied women?"

"He's not a real person. He doesn't see gender, he only sees someone physically attractive. He's like a robot. If he's already told you he wants some time to get to know you, just know that it's only half true."

"What do you mean?" I asked, this new information had my brain bouncing around in all directions.

"Well, I don't want to scare you." He sunk his head low.

"Don't worry about that, if there's something I need to know, you can tell me. I'm not going to get mad or anything."

"Okay... He... Uh... The torture doesn't begin until he found someone he likes more, whether they be male or female. He's not going to hurt you in any way, while he supposedly_ loves_ you." Adam stood up (he's so tall too...), turned around while taking off his shirt. His left side was badly bruised, and had scratches all over his back like he had been whipped, he had a couple of bite marks on his shoulders, and his hips were bruised as well. His front also looked like it had been whipped, but wasn't as bad as his back. I also noticed that his left nipple was missing, and in its place was a red scar. Adam noticed that I had noticed, "Yeah, I was kind of an idiot to get a nipple piercing." I didn't question him about in case it brought up a harsh/painful memory, and I don't have that to do that. Adam slightly rubbed the scar before slipping his shirt back on, as if to soothe any pain there. It must've been recent, but it also didn't look quite fresh. I wonder the clone did this to him.

We heard a bit of fiddling with the lock on the door. Adam jumped out of his wits from the sudden noise, but from seeing the state of his body only a moment ago, it doesn't surprise me. Kain no: 2 walked in, he smiled when he saw me, "Oh, good you're awake, m'dear." He came over and held me. I looked over at Adam, he had his head low and his facial expression looked slightly fearful. No: 2 let go of me and looked over at Adam, "I want you to show Georgia around, so she doesn't get lost. Just don't get lost while doing it, got it?" he ordered, harshly, almost spitting on Adam.

"Y-yes, sir." Adam answered, upon raising his head

"Good."

The clone kissed me on the lips, he was a lot gentler than before, but that could've just been a show for Adam for all I know. "I'll see you later, love." He said to me before turning around and walking out the door, leaving it open.

A second later, Adam looked at me, with a gentle smile, "Shall we?"

I smiled back, "Sure."

"Ladies first." He half bowed and held his hand out towards the door. I couldn't help but smile wider and giggle. Adam made me feel safe and forget my fears, forget that I was in a horrible place. I had only known him a few minutes and he's already become my sanctuary.

"Aww, you're such a gentleman..." I said walking past.

"Yes, I am." He quipped with a toothy grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(NORMAL POV)

"I want the Sarafan to patrol the border of this forest, I don't want Kain to find this place. Is this a simple enough task, Malek?" said Kain no: 2.

"Aye, it is."

"Good. Keep in mind a beating and throwing him around will suffice. I want Kain kept alive. His life is mine for the taking. I hope that is clear too."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(GEORGIA'S POV)

_30 minutes later..._

"I never realised how big this place is." I was getting exhausted from this place. I thought Adam was exaggerating, but it really is big like he said.

He looked over at me and smile, "Do you want to take a break?"

I looked back at him, making my exhaustion even more visible, "You mean there's more to come?" That sounded like a whinge rather than exhaustion to me, I really hope it didn't sound that way to him. I didn't want him thinking on the first day that I'm a whinging brat, which I'm not, by the way.

He chuckled, "Come on, one of the kitchens isn't far from here, I'll get us some refreshments."

"Sounds good to me." Feeling quite relieved then, I was so thirsty.

_**A/N:**__ I know this was short, but it has been a long time since I had written anything, so please give me some time, and I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer if I can. So, it looks like Georgia has a crush on her personal servant... Maybe there'll be a romance between the two? You'll just have to wait and see. Also I'll be working on a few one-chaptered stories whilst my other two stories are on hiatus. They'll be more like exercise fics, and if I feel they're any good, I'll publish them. I'm working on a Lea/Isa (non-yaoi) oneshot for Kingdom Hearts right now, should be up soon (which means whenever). Please review... I asked nicely..._


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Hello my loyal readers! I know I said I'd update more, but had to get my laptop fixed and afterwards trying to figure out what kind of character 'Adam' would be because of not writing for a long time I'm very rusty in developing OC's – So, you can imagine I've re-written this chapter many times lol. I just hope this chapter's worth the wait. But, just a __**warning: This chapter contains yaoi/rape**__, so if that doesn't suit you, cover your eyes or go elsewhere. I did say earlier that this wasn't going to be a pleasant story..._

_Chapter: 8_

Adam sat down with two cups of raspberry juice and handed one to me. Yummy, I love raspberry! I took a sip of my drink and he began to ask questions, I guess to bond or something.

"So, what's your family like?"

I thought about it for a moment, "My closer relatives are really of no importance; but I'm living with a distant relative and he actually does care about me, though he doesn't always show it."

"He must be worried about you, with you not being home for a few days now." Adam stated, taking a sip of his drink. A few days? Has really only been that long? The way I've felt whenever I've woken up has made it feel more like a couple of weeks, like I've slept a few days long each time I've shut my eyes. I began to think of Kain and Janos, hoping that were looking for me and hoping they hadn't run into any trouble although that was unlikely. I was disturbed from my trance by Adams concerned voice, "_Georgia_... Georgia, are you feeling okay?" Adam asked, looking at me with his head tilting to the side as if to get a better look at me. I looked at him; I couldn't even smile to gloss over his concern; for some reason I just wanted to stay in my trance, I didn't want to get off the train.

"I'm fine."

/ADAM'S POV/

Georgia just slipped into a trance-like state; I just looked at her, thinking she'd come back, but she didn't move. I never knew anyone could be so still when there was no threat. I tilted my head slightly, "Georgia... Georgia, are you feeling okay?" She finally moved.

"I'm fine." She answered. I knew that was a lie, it was too obvious. Her eyes were still glazed. I wonder what exactly it was she was thinking. If only she knew why I was told to stay with her - That would really give her something to think about. She started to stroke the sapphire rock dangling from her neck, and there was an odd feeling in the room. I don't know what it was, it wasn't bad but it did feel a little uncomfortable. I felt a little change in Georgia too.

/NORMAL POV/

_"Georgia, Kain and Janos are on their way, you won't be here long." _Raziel's voice sounded enthusiastic, it made Georgia feel more content. Raziel could sense the relief Georgia must've felt when he told her Kain wasn't far. He also sensed there was another person with her, it was human. Whoever it was, somehow made Raziel feel unease. _"Georgia, who is that with you?"_He asked.

Georgia fought the urge to look behind her, as she realised there was no way Raziel could be there. She figured he sensed Adam in the room, because of the pendant, _"His name is Adam. He's another victim of Kain number 2." _She replied. She heard a sigh from Raziel and swore she could almost hear him think. She waited for him to say something. Then, finally,

_"Something doesn't feel right about him." _He stated, bluntly.

"_Raziel, he's okay.__ He's a little jittery sometimes, especially when the clone is near, but he's a really nice guy."_She explained, trying to change the wraith's mind.

_"I don't know if it's influence from the clone or if it is fear, but something about him is off. Just be careful."_ With that, Raziel cut off their conversation, Georgia let go of the pendant. When she looked up, Adam had just finished his drink and was cleaning his cup. She looked her own and sculled back the last of her raspberry juice.

/GEORGIA POV/

I finished my juice, and went to get up to clean my cup. But, Adam was already at my side and took my cup. "Don't worry, I'll do that." He said with a smile. I thanked him as he put away the cup he was using before and began to clean my cup. "You were gone with fairies for a while, I thought you were going to turn into a stone statue." He said, casually. I chuckled. I don't understand how Raziel could think there's something wrong with him. Aside from the occasional look of fear, he's perfectly normal in my book.

At that moment, the last person I ever wanted to see came into the room. He saw me, then looked at Adam and walked over to him, "I told you to be back sooner than this, why isn't she back in her room!" the clone shouted. Wow, I thought he cared about me. Oh, that's right, I forgot, I'm just a new toy. Adam looked really scared; he didn't even look at the clone, "I'm s-sorry; we jus-s stopped here for a break. It w-won't happen again."

The clone took a deep breath, and raised his head, slightly, then grabbed Adam's arm, "Don't think you won't go unpunished. Next time I give you a time to be somewhere I expect you to be there at that time!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want Adam to be scared anymore, "Go easy on him, he was only doing what you asked of him: To look after me. Remember?" The clone looked at me, not letting go of Adam, "That's very thoughtful of you to stand up for him, my dear. But, this boy has a tendency to be lazy and needs to learn to snap out of it, if he knows what's good for him." He stated, look back at Adam, with a very stone cold expression. Adam just lowered his head. I wish I could do more to help him. "Shall we get going?" The clone said, snapping his fingers. I closed my eyes as I felt a breeze on face, briefly.

I opened my eyes, and saw we were in my room. The clone looked at me, "Sorry to just leave so soon, but Adam and I have some matters to discuss." Adam's body started to shake; I couldn't imagine what Mr. Evil would do to him. I really feared for Adam. The clone began to walk out the door turning to his right. Adam was about to follow, but stopped and looked at me with a sad expression. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked; dumb thing to say.

"I guess. I've lived through it before, there's no reason why I shouldn't now." He replied with a half smile. I lowered my head this time, feeling helpless. "Thank you for trying to stick up for me, earlier. I appreciate it, but you've got to look after yourself. Don't be concerned for me."

I looked back at him, trying to fight the tears, "I just wish I could do more..."

"I know you do, you have a good heart." He smiled, which made me smile. It meant a lot to hear him say that, but I still felt bad that I didn't do more to help. If I only I was more persistent. He continued, "But, unfortunately, there isn't anything either one of us can do. We're as weak as dolls against him, and the only way to stop a defective robot is to destroy it."

"ADAM!" That voice made me cringe as it called out Adam's name.

"I better go. For future reference, my room is just next door to yours on your right if you ever need me." I went to say something to Adam, but by then he had already left the room.

I sat on my bed and pondered; thinking about Adam calling him a robot. Why a robot? And that he's defective? Then I remembered the conversation I had with the clone in Kain's bedroom when he broke through the glyph ward gate. I remembered he said he was created by Moebius the Time Streamer. But, he said something about DNA... Maybe to create something to cover the robot part of him? Who'd have thought someone like Moebius would be scientific; from what I heard about him, he was a useless prat. Or maybe he got someone else to do all the hard work for him? I dunno... This is all weird and confusing.

Muffled sounds from Adam's room broke me from my thoughts. I went over to the wall and placed an ear to hear what was happening. I heard banging and punches and Adam moaning in pain. It made me sick to my stomach. I was standing near a portrait hanging on the wall, and saw something interesting. As I got closer the sounds became clearer. I removed the picture and noticedthere was a hole. I peeked through it and saw a side view of Adam's bed, but I couldn't see them. Then I heard a punch and saw Adam land on his bed, shirtless. His face was all bloody and more bruises appeared on his bare stomach. The clone appeared at the end of the bed with a horsewhip. My heart instantly sank, as he turned Adam over to show his back that was still fresh of cuts obviously from being whipped. "Please, please, don't do that! My back still hurts!" Adam pleaded.

"You have to be punished for your laziness, boy." Was all It said, very coldly. I really wanted to help him. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Now I really felt helpless. Now I really couldn't do anything, unlike before when I wasn't locked up. I feel so stupid.

I heard the whipping and Adam's cries. I began to cry, wishing his pain was mine instead. After ten whips, it seemed like it stopped. I looked through the hole again, seeing Adam writhing in pain, then another whip. I flinched and covered mouth in shock. I think my eyes grew three times bigger. Then one more whip, and finally it was gone; the clone just threw it on the floor.

There was so much blood on Adam's back. The clone bent down and licked some of the blood off of Adam's back, purring in pleasure, as he slid down Adam's ragged pants. Adam didn't look like he had any fight left in him to stop what was coming. I didn't want to look, but at the same time I felt compelled to in the hopes I could save him, even though I couldn't. The clone reached into his own pants and moaned as he took out his erection, "I hope you've finally learned your lesson, boy. You'd do well not to do this to me ever again." He thrusted aggressively into Adam's behind, not even preparing him. Adam gasped and his eyes went wide, as that was all the energy he had in him to do. Kain No 2 placed his talons on Adam's hips, tightly. I just barely noticed the tears streaming down Adam's face. I felt a sickness build up inside me, as I watched the clone (or robot) raping my friend. He thrusted hard and fast into Adam's limp body, grunting from the pleasure of it. The sick bastard!

The sickness in me got to me and I looked around my own room, eventually finding a little bin. I kneeled down and threw up my raspberry juice into the bin. I never thought watching something like that would have this kind of effect on me. Fortunately I only had to do that once. I pushed the bin out of my reach and tried to force myself to stand up. Once I did, I heard one last grunt, hoping it was over. I looked through the hole again, and saw the clone covering himself up. I looked at Adam; he had obviously lost consciousness during the rape at some point. Just he was leaving, he slapped Adam's behind, "Don't ever disappoint me again." Then he was out of site. I heard the door open and close, leaving and unconscious Adam.

My door remained untouched, so I couldn't go in there and tend to his wounds. I resorted to laying back down on my bed. Watching what Adam went through, made me exhausted. Within minutes I was asleep. I don't think I've ever slept so much before...

_I hope this chapter was okay, and again sorry for the late update. Please review :)_


	10. Note on replacement of previous chapters

As of 22/July/2011, I have gone through the Prologue to Chapter 6 of this story, re-written them and replaced the chapters. If you're a new reader, this won't matter and you can disregard this notice; But if not, it might be best to read the story from the beginning again. The chapters have more or less just had some parts altered to make the story a lot better, so shouldn't take too long to re-read them. I was 14 when I started writing this story (based from a dream), so some parts of my writing back then was a little child-like and now I just want it to be better to suit my writing today. Chapter 9 is still in the process of being written, it should be up soon.

Thank you for your time!

Sincerely,  
The Grim Reeper.


	11. Chapter 9

_Chapter: 9_

I woke up to the feeling of a blanket being pulled over me. I reveled in the warmth, but opened my eyes to see who it was before getting too comfortable. Adam was there. He noticed that I saw him and he smiled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, softly. He was shirtless, I noticed.

"It's okay; I needed to wake up, anyway." I replied. I felt sad, once I remembered what happened to him, but I didn't want to let on that I saw anything, "I heard yelling and screaming earlier, did he hurt you?"

Adam became silent for a while when he sat on my bed, wincing slightly. I saw the new wounds left on his back by the horse whip, only just drying up. It's not surprising that his back would be too sensitive for him to wear his shirt. I got up, to sit with him. "It's not something I'm not used to anymore. It's not a big deal."

"But, you back is worse than before," and then I saw his left eye, as he turned to look at me, "And your eye..." I automatically covered my mouth out of shock when I really saw his eye; it was bruised and bloodshot. And I noticed his bottom lip was in bad shape too, the blood half dried up. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said.

"I can't help it... At least let me clean your wounds?"

He hesitated; I was about to drop it, thinking he might be scared. But, then he finally replied, "Okay," he looked at me with a half smile, "Thank you." I smiled, relieved that he wasn't bitter after what he went through earlier. I got up and over to the door, letting Adam rest on my bed. I turned the handle and held the door half way open when I realised I forgot where the closest infirmary was, and I mentally slapped myself. "Turn left and it's the 8th on your right." I jumped a little upon hearing Adam's voice, as I thought he was already resting. He laughed at my reaction; I couldn't keep the blush on my face from showing and walked out the door, turning left.

Once I got to the infirmary, I met a slave/nurse, named Eliza; Adam introduced me to her during my tour earlier today – Or yesterday... I don't know which, I've lost track of time, and I'm starting to feel hungry again. Eliza was the fourth lover Kain number 2 had before Adam. The clone obviously has had many, many lovers since there are close to a dozen humans here.

Eliza turned around and greeted me with a smile, "Oh, hello. It's Georgia, right?" I nodded. "Oh, good; I was afraid I got it wrong. I can be terrible with names." I had to smile. In some ways, Eliza reminds me of my older sister, who died from cancer some years ago. It feels kind of nice. Eliza had a few cuts on her body too and some scars, but not nearly as bad as Adam's. "I hope the Master hasn't hurt you. He normally doesn't do such a thing with someone he 'loves'."

"Oh, no, that's not why I'm here," I quickly answered, "I need to pick up some wash cloths and antiseptic for Adam." Then I remembered his eye, "And maybe an icepack too."

"I take it, the Master didn't approve of something he did. Mind you, Master hasn't approved of the slightest thing he's done compared to everyone else here." She explained to me, while she grabbed the supplies I needed, "It's like he's become Master's favourite sex toy, which isn't fair on him. The Master hasn't bothered with anyone else all that much since you came here. The only one he's tortured is poor Adam."

"You think _Master_ might still like Adam, like he does me?" I asked, though I didn't like calling him Master.

"Possibly. Is Adam resting at the moment?"

"Yes, he is; in my room." I answered, before switching back to the previous subject, "Do you know why Master is doing all of this?"

"Haven't a clue, m'dear, haven't a clue. Though, there are several rumours going around that his main objective was to kill someone." She answered, "If that's the case, he's well and truly sidetracked. I can't see how any of this and that rumour connects. I can't even think of a purpose for what he's doing right now."

I hung my head low in thought, "I see." I can't see how this connects to his objective to killing Kain either. I should try figuring it out, though.

Eliza handed everything to me in a bucket, "After Adam's had a little rest, tell him to come straight here, so I can examine him. Just to make sure he's not too damaged."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled and walked out, heading back to my room. I noticed Adam was fast asleep. I don't want wake him, trying to clean his back and his face. So, I just sat back in the chair and waited for him to wake on his own accord.

(NORMAL POV)

After much consideration, Kain and Janos had decided best to leave the forest for the time being, until they have a plan to find Georgia. After another discussion with Raziel, they decided to head for the Sarafan Stronghold as Raziel had mention he remembered there being a switch near the door to the Timestreaming Chamber that may have led to a secret room. Fortunately there were very few vampire hunters and demons within the stronghold, making it easier to get to the Timestreaming Chamber.

"What exactly is it we're looking for?" Janos asked Kain, nearing the chamber.

"Anything relating to that clone. Maybe we can find a document of some sort."

_EARLIER..._

Kain's clone emerged from sleep and headed to the dungeon area where he kept Malek on guard duty, "Malek!" Malek turned around to where the voice had come from. "Kain and Janos are heading for the Sarafan stronghold; I want you to deal with that. Kill Janos if you must, but Kain is to be kept alive."

Malek nodded in response. "If you're successful, I will give you back your eternal slumber." Malek nodded again, and was about to turn on his heel when the clone spoke again, "They will assist you." With a click of his fingers, two Sarafan soldiers appeared from a puff of smoke. They walked past their creator as if he wasn't even there and marched out with Malek to the Sarafan Stronghold, no questions asked. The clone couldn't stop the mischievous grin appearing on his face and let out a hearty laugh that echoed through the dungeon.

(GEORGIA'S POV)

I noticed while Adam was sleeping that his book was on my bedside table. He must've left it here earlier. I picked it up and opened it, being very careful with it as it looked like it would fall apart. It was full of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytales. I smiled remembering my sister reading Hans Christian Anderson to me when I was little. My favourite story was The Tin Soldier. I carefully flipped through the pages until I found The Tin Soldier and started reading. I was three pages through The Tin Soldier when Adam stirred awake. I looked up and closed his book, "How are you feeling?"

He winced as he stretched, "Pretty good, considering. It's always been a dream of mine to wake up in the presence of a pretty lady."

I blushed as he sat up, "I'm flattered." I replied.

He smiled, "You should. You're a beautiful person."

"But, I'm not."

Adam frowned after that, "Why would you say that?" I just went silent.

I don't think I'm pretty. I know I'm not. I was always told how horrible I was. After my sister died, I was always told how evil I was. It is sort of my fault she got cancer. We never should've walked near that chemical wasteland. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible, but she was very frail and had only just recovered from pneumonia. My parents blamed me for her death; that's the one thing that I don't hold that against them. It _was_ my fault. How could I be a beautiful person after what I did to the only person who ever cared for me and looked after me when I was a child? And now, because of the clone's infatuation with me, Adam's suffering. How can he think such a thing of me?

Adam finally broke the silence, "Well, whoever told you that you aren't a beautiful person, is wrong. I may not have known you for long, but I know for certain that you are; inside and out." He finished with a smile. "Reading my book, eh?"

I snapped out of my memories and looked at Adam's book, "Yeah, you like Hans Christian Anderson?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It's a first addition of his entire fairytale collection, which is why it's almost falling apart." He replied with a light giggle. I smiled and asked which fairytale(s) was his favourite. "The Nightingale and The Tin Soldier."

I smiled, "The Tin Soldier is my favourite too. My sister used to read to me every night when we were children and I always begged her to read The Tin Soldier to me," I laughed and continued, "You could see she was always fed up with it when I begged her, but the way she used to read it to me never changed. She was the best story reader ever."

I noticed Adam was trying to put his shirt on and I stopped him, "I have to clean you up first." Adam smiled, taking his shirt off. I placed his book back on the bedside table and grabbed the bucket, handing him the icepack, which fortunately was still cold, for his eye. I started to clean off the dried up blood with a wet washcloth, then gently dabbing the antiseptic on each cut. Occasionally, I'd hear Adam wincing and I'd mutter a small appology.

"So, what happened to your sister? What's her name?" Adam asked, obviously to make casual conversation.

"Her name was Nicholette. She had a heart of gold. She was like an angel to me; sometimes I swore I could see a halo above her head." I replied. I paused for a while before continuing, "She died of cancer a couple of years ago. She was diagnosed with an aggressive blood cancer not long after she recovered from pneumonia. My parents blamed me for her death and kicked me out."

When I was done with his back, I turned Adam around, so that he was facing me and so I could treat his lip. "Well, they're idiots." He said to me. I laughed, lightly. As I was treating his lip, my eyes wandered to where his left nipple used to be.

"That wasn't a piercing that caused that, was it? That scar looks quite old." I asked, carefully.

Adam's face no longer held that cheery disposition, as he willingly explained, "No, it wasn't... I was unfortunate to encounter a vampire before."

"He attacked you? He has terrible aim for a hungry vampire." I stated.

"Hmph, he wasn't hungry in that sense, though." He replied. I could tell where this was going, and instantly regretted bring this up.

"He raped you, didn't he?" I asked.

Adam nodded, "He bit off my nipple while he was doing it."

We fell silent again after that. I finished treating his lip, and Adam put his shirt back on. I remembered what Eliza said at that point and told him she needed to see him in the infirmary.

"Okay, then. She's a sweetheart, but she worries too much." He said.

"I don't blame her. I'm worried about you too."

"You don't have to, I'll live." He said, picking up his book, "I should put this back in my room, before I forget it." He got up to leave. Just before he walked out the door, I stopped him.

"I noticed earlier, you were having trouble reading. Maybe I could help?" I asked. Anything to distract me from what happening.

Adam's face lit up, "Sure, that'd be nice." He answered with a warm smile. With that, he left the room. Maybe I'll go to one of the kitchens for a bite to eat.

_Sorry for the long wait, was trying to think of what to write. I noticed that I hadn't written anything of Kain and Janos in the last couple of chapters, so I tried to put them in this time. Lol, they don't seem to be getting a lot of attention from me. I named Georgia's sister "Nicholette" in memory of someone I hadn't seen since I was a child. He moved across the country a few years back, and I just found out he died from leukemia. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good enough. Please R&R! I asked nicely!_


	12. Author's Notice

_**Important Notice!**_

Hi fellow LoK fans!

A terrible thing has happened to me - I forgot the ending to this story.

The story ending was what kept me going with this. Whatever happened between the beginning and end would come naturally. That was the case with most of my past stories. I've also read some of my old work and I can't believe how much my writing style has changed in the past 6 years. I may actually delete this story and re-upload a re-written version, when I remember what it was I was meant to write. In the meantime, I'll keep this story up until I can focus my attention on it. I'll be writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic until then. Sorry to disappoint anyone.

Sincerely,  
_The Grim Reeper_


End file.
